1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tools and methods for removing components from connectors. Embodiments of the invention relate to tools and methods for removing integrated circuits, daughter boards, and other electrical components from connectors or sockets on circuit boards and for removing printed circuit boards from back plane connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the electronics industry, integrated circuits such as memory, microprocessors and signal processors are packaged in a variety of forms. These integrated circuit packages are typically connected to further circuitry by means of a socket or connector which is mounted on a printed circuit board and receives the integrated circuit package. One type of integrated circuit package is a microprocessor packaged in a cartridge form with electrical contacts formed along a side edge. Such an integrated circuit cartridge is used in conjunction with a connector configured to receive the cartridge. One such cartridge is presently being utilized by Intel Corporation for their Pentium.RTM. II processor. Such an integrated circuit cartridge and the associated connector are shown in FIG. 1, with the connector being shown separately in FIG. 2.
Referring specifically to FIG. 1, the cartridge, generally indicated at 400, includes a heat sink 402 which includes fins 403. The cartridge also includes side guide rails 404, 406 at opposite ends of the cartridge and electrical contacts along the bottom side edge of the cartridge (not shown). Each guide rail also includes a latch 408 which protrudes therefrom and a latch lever 412, 414 which, when pressed inward, retracts the associated latch into the rail 404, 406.
Referring now to FIG. 2, the connector 500 includes a first goal post 502 and a second goal post 504. The goal posts include respective openings 506 and 508 for receiving respective latches located on the cartridge 400. The goal posts 502, 504 are configured to receive the respective side guide rails 404, 406 and thereby function as guides. The goal posts 502, 504 are connected respectively, to bases 510, 512 from which the two goal posts extend in an upwardly direction. Extending between the bases 510, 512 is a socket 514 for receiving the edge of the cartridge having the electrical contacts. The socket 514 includes electrical contacts for forming connections with the respective electrical contacts of the cartridge.
To install such a cartridge in a connector mounted on a mother board, the cartridge 400 (FIG. 1), including electrical contacts on its bottom edge (not shown) oriented toward the motherboard, is aligned with the connector 500 (FIG. 2) using the side guide rails 404, 406 of the connector in cooperation with the goal posts 502, 504 as shown in FIG. 1. The cartridge slides along the goal posts until the latches engage with the openings 506, 508 to provide a secure physical and electrical connection between the connector and the cartridge. The electrical contacts on the side edge of the cartridge are in electrical contact with the corresponding electrical contacts of the socket (not shown) when the latches of the cartridge engage the openings 506, 508 in the goal posts.
Though integrated circuit cartridges and connectors provide good electrical and mechanical connections, it is sometimes necessary to remove a cartridge from its connector. Removal may be necessitated in order to replace the cartridge or as part of a testing, troubleshooting or maintenance procedure. Removing the cartridge has proven to be an awkward and difficult task. Typically, technicians remove the cartridge using their hands. This requires pressing both latch levers while pulling the cartridge away from the connector, which is very difficult to accomplish with only two hands. Frequently, technicians have resorted to rocking the cartridge from side to side to remove it from the connector. Unfortunately, this approach may result in damaged connectors and/or cartridges. Typically, the cartridges are expensive and it is important to avoid damaging them. In addition, if the connector itself is damaged, the entire board must often be reworked or discarded. The lack of an efficient and nondescructive way to remove the cartridges from the connectors leads to extra costs and wasted goods and/or the loss of production time.